Chocolates
by kaorinakano1
Summary: I'm not really good with summary, just read this and have fun. Btw, this is my first time creating a fanfiction so shut it.


**this is my first time making a fanfiction about Gintama so sorry about the OOC. It's really hard to write a story especially if the protagonists are, tsunderes. I'm really sorry. TT_TT**

**Pairing: OkitaXKagura**

* * *

><p>The entire city was covered with snow. And some noisy brats that trying to buy all the chocolates on every store.<p>

Kagura stared at the two boys who's been staring at the door for 5hours already. Frowning, Kagura tapped the table to catch their attention but no one bats an eye.

_Maybe they want to go out and play with the snow._ She stared at them then she was shocked when Gin-chan and Megane fainted.

"Oi. What are you doing. You should go out if you want to play with the snow." Kagura said to Gin-chan while stepping on his face.

"Shut up brat. Valentine's sucks" She raised her one eyebrow and looks at Shinpachi

"Valentines?" Kagura asked. And Shinpachi and Gin sits while looking at her

"You don't know what valentines is?" Gintoki asked while picking his 'treasure' with his small finger. Kagura shakes her head with her poker face on.

"It's the day where the girl will buy some chocolate for the boy she likes and confess. Why'd you ask Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi said while fixing her CD player and putting Otsuu-chan's new released album.

_for the boy I like..?_ Kagura looks at the T.V and turned it on.

"Kagura i'm telling you, you can't give any chocolates to some guy. You're papi will kill us. Right sunglass-kun" Gintoki patted sunglass-kun's shoulder I mean.. Shinpachi-kun's shoulder.

"STOP CALLING ME SUNGLASS-KUN YOU USELESS-NATURAL PERM BASTARD!" Shinapachi snapped and screamed to Gintoki while Gintoki isn't paying attention to him. Poor sunglass-kun.

"Don't worry. I don't have someone I like." Kagura says then stands up and goes outside.

"I'll be going to the park Gin-chan! Ja ne!" Kagura says and she doesn't even paid attention what the two guys were saying and grabbed her umbrella and she left the house.

Kagura is thinking about buying some chocolates but why would she think that she want to buy some? Buying chocolate for the boy she likes.. She looked at the sky while spreading her palms to catch some snow flakes. Unconsciously, she stopped at a chocolate store near the park.

_Maybe going in wouldn't hurt. Right?_

"Ugh. So many people. How am i going to buy a chocolate." She says while looking at the store.

When she was about to go in, someone grabbed her arm. She looked at the person who grabbed her arm while thinking that they're better be prepared to die right now.

"Gonna buy some chocolate, china?" Her veins popped and looked at him with her 'die-you-bastard' face.

"What do you want sadist? wanna die? let me go!" She said and took her hand back.

"Who thought that a monster like you would like someone. Is he stronger than me? I bet he's not. No one can beat you after all except me. So who's the guy china?" Okita looked at her straight in her eyes with his sadistic smile and Kagura head-banged her.

"Shut up sadist. What's wrong with liking someone huh?! And how the hell did you beat me?! YOU WANNA DIE?! HUUUH?!" Kagura moved closer while holding his collar.

"So you do like someone. You hurt a police officer's feelings twice China. I have to arrest you for that." Okita said then handcuffed her.

"HEY WHERE ARE WE GOING?! Let me goooo! Why are you in here anyway? You're wasting the taxes that the people gave to you. Are you going to buy some chocolate for someone you like? Oh look at that we're the same so let me go you stupid sadist!"

"It's my off China. So shut up and follow me. You won't buy any chocolates there. You saw those girls right? You don't stand a chance. Someone I know plans to make some chocolate so maybe you should join him." Okita says while pulling Kagura to the Shinsengumi HQ.

"Shinsengumi? Is it.." Kagura looks at Okita and he nodded.

"I never knew Gori-san would go this far." Kagura said while tying the apron but failed. She pulled the apron in front trying to figure out how to tie it. When she feels his presence behind her.

"I'll do that." Okita grabbed her hands then moves closer. She blushed but hid it while he was tying the apron.

"There." Okita said then gets the ingredients and placed them on the table.

"Nobody told you to do that you stupid perverted sadist. tsk." Kagura whispered then goes near the table.

"You're going to make some chocolate for someone you like china? I bet you'll be rejected because no one can like a glutton monster like you" Okita said while mixing the ingredients.

"You wanna diieeeee huuuuuuh?!" Kagura who was holding a carton of milk holds it really tight then throws it to him.

"I bet not even a single girl gave you a chocolate. Because you're a sadist. a perverted one" Kagura said while laughing like an antagonist bitch in one of those drama series on tv every afternoon.

"What? do you wanna see the valentines chocolates that I've received? I bet you'll eat them right away" Okita smiled. His signature smile. Sadist smile.

"And why didn't you answered my question huh china? this chocolate is for a boy you like right?" Sounding a bit disappointed, but hid it very well. Okita looked at her.

Kagura shakes her head.

"Nope. It's for Gin-chan and Shinpachi. They looked like some children that is hungry for some lollipop. They even fainted while waiting for someone to give them chocolates."

"Ah i see." Okita nodded and looked down.

"We're done! Yes." Kagura said then looked at her masterpiece. well, 'their' masterpiece. He helped her to make it anyway.

"I thought you'll make two chocolates? Why make three?" Okita looked at her when she hid the other one.

"I-it's for Sadaharu. I bet he want some chocolates too so I made another one." Okita nodded and untied her apron. Which made her blush so hard when she felt his skin touched hers.

"Thanks for lending me your kitchen sadist." kagura whispered but Sougo heard her.

"eh? what was that China? Did I heard it right? You just said 'thanks'" Okita said while looking at her with his usual deadpan eyes

"Stupid perverted sadist. I didn't say anything! bye!" and kagura runs off.

"I actually thought you'd give them to me, you stupid china." Okita sits on the floor then brushed off his hair with his hands.

_So this is jealousy huh.._

"Gin-chan I'm back!"

"And where did you go young lady? It's already 9pm you brat." Gin-chan knocked off her head while shouting things at her but she didn't even fight back. Instead, she stares at the chocolate that she's going to give them.

"Hey you damn old useless guy. I made this for you. And you too sunglass-kun. Now bow down to me peasants." Kagura said while laughing like an idiot then one box dropped from the plastic with a heart-shapped chocolate on it. Then her heart skipped a beat when 'his' images popped into her mind.

_Why am I thinking about him right now? I was with him earlier... Then what's with this feeling... It feels like I miss someone... I miss him._

"I actually thought that valentines day are for guys to receive... Or... Oi Kagura. Don't you dare think about-"

"Gin-chan I'm going out again!" then she runs outside while holding the chocolate that she made.

Okita opened his eyes then sits.

"Ah.. I fell asleep." Okita scratched his head and when he was about to stand up someone opened the door so he closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

"You're right. He's here. Thanks Gori-san." He heard her voice and the steps that she's making.

"Yah sadist. It's bad for you to sleep in here you know." He felt that Kagura touched his hair. He didn't expect Kagura will go back. Did she forgot something?

"Hehh. For a sadist like you, your hair is incredibly soft." He kept his eyes close with his fast heartbeat.

Every touch that she does, his heart skips a beat.

_Hell. My heart skipped a beat?_ Okita tried his best to pretend that he's asleep and maybe Kagura's falling for it. Because he didn't receive a punch or a kick on the face. Instead, she keeps touching my hair then it stopped.

Unexpectedly, Okita felt sad. Why would he be sad? He should be glad that this glutton monster isn't touching his hair anymore. He was about to tell Kagura that he's awake but he stopped.

_Why the hell did I stop. _He's so depressed that he can't open his eyes because the other side of him is stopping him to do that. _Maybe because I like it when she touches me._ _What the hell? That sounded so wrong. _

When he was about to open his eyes now, Kagura spoke.

"Happy valentines sadist. I hate you." He felt that she gave him something on his side and when she was about to go Okita grabbed her hand and that made her to sit on his lap.

"Happy Valentines day to you too china. I love you too." then their lips softly met each other.

Kagura was shocked. Obviously. _He was awake the whole time?!_

When Okita broke the kiss he saw his favorite toy blushing so hard then he was punched when he was about to ask what's wrong.

_Are you stupid? You kissed her of course there's something wrong._

"Y-you stupid sadist!" She said while covering her lips with both of her hands. Okita just chuckled and removed her hands.

"Well I guess I took your first kiss huh? How about the second and the third one? Mind if I take it too?"

"W-what y-y-you stupid perverted sadist!" Okita smirked and kissed Kagura.

_Maybe the last one too._

"Hey Gin-san. Our screen time in this oneshot is incredibly short." Shinpachi said while drinking some tea.

"Chocolates." Shinpachi snapped then tries to beat Gin-chan again.


End file.
